The Discovery of Zevie on the Internet (Twenty-Ninth One-Shot)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Zander and Stevie discover Gravity 5 forum containing Zevie. (KidzBop rant inside, ignore if you want.)


**Sudden inspiration for this :)**

* * *

You could find anything on the internet-and I mean anything. From: Song lyrics to how to dye hair with Kool-Aid, from when a baby should first start to crawl to when the newest iPhone is going to come out, a year before they make it. Stevie couldn't believe half the things she found on the internet, mainly because they either weren't true, or they were so weird that they just couldn't be believable, even if they were true.

This is why Stevie couldn't believe her eyes when she was randomly searching the internet. She had come across a Wikia, in fact, the Gravity 5 wikia. She didn't know who created the Wikia for her band, but she was curious. She looked through pictures, videos, and more. They were definitely obsessed. She snooped some more only to come across the members of the band, and the perfs. She gasped at the lists.

She looked at her profile and went down to where is said what her relationship (and described it) was with other characters. She looked at Kacey: Best Friends. Nelson and Kevin: Best friends. Zander: Best friends/Possible crush.

Excuse you?

She read the paragraph which described how they were best friends, but they continually touched and stuff. So naturally she clicked on the name 'Zevie' that was listed inside the paragraph a few times. She looked at the things, she then went down to 'Moments' only to be surprised with lists and lists for each 'episode' they had. Damn, these people were obsessed.

Right at that moment, Zander decided to stroll into the band room and look at what was on Stevie's computer. He whistled when he saw it. He looked at Stevie and said, "Do you really want me so bad as to create a forum for it?" Stevie blushed, due to the embarrassment, and the anger she had.

"Shut up, I found a Gravity 5 Wikia and I was looking at things, it said you were a possible crush and then it had our 'ship name' so I clicked on it." Stevie shrugged, scrolling up again and exploring more.

"Interesting, so tell me, what do you think of... Zevie?" Zander asked, hesitantly he looked at the girl beside him. She was frozen, she wasn't blinking, scrolling, she was not moving at all. Zander waved a hand in front of her face, nothing. Well, shit. This wasn't the reaction he was looking for. Stevie blinked and then unfroze.

"Um, I guess we could make a cute couple?" Stevie said, making it sound more like a question. Zander nodded his head and Stevie stuttered a bit before she said, "I mean, if all these people think so, then we must... right?" She asked. Zander looked at the screen, over three thousand comments.

"Yeah, we make one hot couple." He laughed, he pointed to a picture just above that, it was slightly blurry but you could still make it out, and they looked weird, but good.

"Oh, we do." Stevie laughed with him.

"So, speaking about Zevie. You want to make that happen?" Zander asked, he didn't give Stevie time to answer, his lips were on hers in seconds, she kissed back.

After a few minutes she pulled away, whispering a, "Definitely," before diving for his lips again.

* * *

**Meh.**

**Want to know what I hate?**

**Kidzbop, I'm sorry if you like them (That would be weird o.O), but they sing songs with inappropriate themes, or curse words, and then they replace it. I mean for 'Want You Back' by Cher Lloyd, instead of, 'I broke if off thinking you'd be crying, now I feel like shit looking at you flying...' they said, 'I broke it off thinking you'd be crying, now I feel so bad looking at you flying...' **

**Also, they are like 12 and even up to like 16 year olds who sing on there... they are okay with being idiots?**

**Plus, in One Directions 'Live While We're Young', instead of, 'Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy, till we see the sun,' they had to do, 'Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy, dancing in the sun.' Like, what's wrong with saying till instead of dancing? What they aren't allowed to stay up past 8 o'clock?**

**And they ruined Gangnam Style, instead of, 'Eyyy, Sexy lady (Or as I sing it, EEEYYYY, SEEEXXXXAAAYYY LAAAADDDDDAAAY)' they had to do, 'Ey, pretty lady.' No. **

**And they have songs about sex and stuff and change ALL of the lyrics.**

**I'm sorry, that was my rant...**


End file.
